


A Stereotypical Fanfiction (Kill Me Now)

by ShippingCactus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sharing a Bed, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingCactus/pseuds/ShippingCactus
Summary: Keith and Lance are forced to share a bed on their vacation.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	A Stereotypical Fanfiction (Kill Me Now)

**Author's Note:**

> They mostly just complain about it each other. Additionally, it should be noted that I have not seen Voltron: Legendary Defender since it concluded in 2018 so I apologize in advance if this is bad or if there are any inaccuracies.

“Well I just thought we could all use a vacation,” Shiro stated cheerfully. However, Lance did not want to hear it.

“Look, a vacation is great and all, but why do Keith and I have to share a room? I don’t like him and he doesn’t like me.”

“We had a couple of budget cuts, Lance. You should be happy we’re here at all,” Allura responded, “And besides, we’re all sharing a room with another person. You shouldn’t be so unhappy about it.”

“I’m not unhappy that I’m sharing a room, I’m unhappy that I’m sharing a room with him!” He exclaimed, pointing his finger at Keith, who has been trying to ignore him since the beginning of this conversation (and it can be reasoned that he has been trying to ignore him for longer than that).

Keith, finally fed up with this argument, grabbed his suitcase and Lance’s hoodie forcefully, dragging both of them behind him. “Can you just shut up and suck it up?”

“You can’t just tell me what to do, you know?”

“Really? Seems like I just did.”

“Ugh, do you see what I’m going to be dealing with?!” Lance called to his friends that he was slowly being pulled away from.

The duo continued making their way down the hotel’s hallway. “Can you at least let me go?”

“Fine,” Keith deadpanned as he let go of Lance’s hoodie. 

Lance landed onto the ground with a plop followed by an “oof.” “You didn’t have to drop me like that, ya know?”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

He picked himself off the floor, adjusted his hair and jacket a little bit, and then ran in order to catch up with his teammate. Lance and Keith began walking side by side, Lance constantly holding back the urge to talk to Keith and Keith constantly holding back the urge to duct tape Lance’s mouth shut.

“We’re here,” Keith announced. “Room 310.”

After Keith opened the door, Lance charged into the room, left his suitcase lazily against the wall resulting in it falling to the floor, and threw himself onto the bed. “Oh my god, Keith, it’s so soft. And look at this pillow. And look at the view,” he said excitedly, gesturing to the window and balcony in the back of the room.

Keith stood in the middle of the room, crossed his arms, and looked around. He proceeded to look around again. “Notice anything missing?”

“Nope! We got the balcony, tv, bed, kitchen-”

Keith interrupted his list, “Yes, bed, singular. People, plural. There is only one bed.”

“Oh my god! There’s only one bed! What are we going to do?”

“Considering you’ve already rolled all over that bed, and I don’t plan on sleeping on the floor, I suppose we are going to have to ask the staff members at the front desk for a room change.”

“Do you think the others have this problem?”

“It’s possible.”

“Okay, well let’s go. The less time I have to worry about potentially sleeping the the same bed with you, the better.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Lance repeated in a mocking tone.

Both of the young Paladins made their way to the hotel lobby in order to ask about getting a new room. But much to their dismay, when they asked their answer was not what they had hoped for: “Sorry, but the entire hotel is booked. I don’t think we can provide you with a new room.”

Pidge, who was standing in the gift shop located on the other side of the lobby, noticed the presence of the men and walked up behind them, intrigued. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Ah!” Lance yelped. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Oh, hey Pidge. We’re just here in concern for our sleeping arrangements. Is there by any chance only one bed in your room?”

“Nope, there are two beds. Why?” _If this is about what I think it’s about, then my plan is working out perfectly._

“Oh, there’s only one bed in Lance and I’s room, and we were wondering if we could change to a different room.”

“Yeah, preferably one where I don’t have to sleep next to this guy.” He pointed at Keith again, similar to how he did earlier, accusingly.

“Welp, sucks to be you, I guess,” Pidge said, partially in jest, before leaving and returning to the gift shop.

Lance sneered behind her, looking upset but not genuinely angry. Keith grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway once more, “Come on; we still have to unpack our stuff.”

“Stop ordering me around, Mullet.”

“Then stop acting like a child.”

* * *

After a long day of playing in the sand, sunning themselves on the beach, and swimming in the ocean, Keith, Lance, and the other Paladins returned to their rooms.

“I’m so tired,” Lance gasped, exhausted.

“Me too. I’m going to take a shower first, though. I still have some sand in my hair.”

“Wait, but I want to take shower.”

“Well you didn’t mention that, so I’m going to shower first.”

“But-”

“Deal with it.”

Lance waited for Keith to get out of the shower and get dressed, and then he did the same. When it was finally time for them to go to bed, instead of actually getting into the bed, they both stood next to it and stared at it, occasionally glancing up at one another.

“So what do you want to do?” Keith asked.

“I want my own bed.”

“Well me too, dumbass, but the entire hotel is booked, so we’re going to have to share. Now, which side of the bed do you want?”

“The right side, obviously.”

“Cool, now go there and stay there. If you kick, cuddle, or god forbid, kiss me in your sleep I reserve the right to throw you off the balcony.”

Lance put his hands up defensively before flopping onto the side of the bed.

“And don’t do that either.”

“Good god, man, you have so many rules. I feel bad for your future wife.”

_Future what?_

The two of them finally went to sleep, but Lance could not seem to follow four simple regulations. Beyond falling onto the bed instead of laying on it, he also proceeded to kick Keith several times, steal all of the blankets, and once he grabbed him like a stuffed animal and refused to let go.

* * *

“Hey y’all, how did it go?”

“How did what go?”

“Ya know, sleeping in the same bed? You didn’t make him sleep on the floor, did you Keith?” Hunk asked jokingly.

“Sadly, no. Though he did proceed to piss me off the entire night.”

“Damn, Lance, what did you do?”

“Nothing,” he whined defensively.

“Everything. He did everything possible to make my life a living hell.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“He took all of the blankets.”

“Wow,” Pidge sounded exceedingly judgemental.

“Rule number one, Lance. Do not take all of the blankets for yourself,” Allura spoke up.

Lance crossed his arms defensively and huffed, “I want to go home.”

“Well too bad, but you two are going to have to deal with one another for the remainder of the vacation.”

“Hey, Keith, maybe it can be another bonding moment!” Pidge exclaimed. She was obviously trying to either get them together or pit them against each other. Or both.


End file.
